Konohagakure
Konohagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, of which there have been seven in its history. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Monument, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. Lorexan VS Hibiki To set up a battle, simply fill in the following list, and add more slots to fit the amount of combatants. Karano * Health: 10,000/10,000 * Speed: 10 * Strength: 20 * Jutsu: 15 * Chakra: 500/500 * Fatigue: 500/500 * Rage: 0/10 * Nature(s): Doton/Suiton * Utility Techniques: ** Substitution Jutsu - Next turn, if an attack were to do more than 10% of your Max HP, negate the damage by substituting a log in your place. Has a cool-down of 5 turns. ** Mental Prison - Use Genjutsu to make your opponent think that they're trapped inside a cage, preventing them from using physical attacks next turn. Has a cool-down of 6 turns. ** Smoke Bomb Pellets - Toss smoke pellets across the field, causing it to be filled with black smoke, reducing all players accuracy by 20% (-20% speed when attacking) for 1 turn. Has a cool-down of 5 turns. * S-Ranks: None * Hiden: None * Equipment: None Ulric * Speed: 5 * Strength: 10 Brom * Health: 10,000/10,000 * Speed: 10 * Strength: 15 * Jutsu: 20 * Chakra: 500/500 * Fatigue: 500/500 * Rage: 0/10 * Nature(s): * Utility Techniques: ** * S-Ranks: None * Hiden: None * Equipment: None Fight to 1 HP! * Turn Order: * The Wall-Flower and the Psychopath Hibiki walks through the Village, studying a new Scroll."The Substitution Jutsu....Hmm..." He says smiling, reading the instructions. Lorexan walks down the street, his long black overcoat hanging above the ground, and his mask covering half of his face. He looks over at his sensei, Kumakuro Sensai, and mutters, "Why must we be here..." and then shoves his hands in his pockets. Hibiki keeps walking, until noticing the Scroll Shop."Hmm...I don't have much Ryo with me..." He sighs."I guess I'll just have to buy another scroll some other day..." He says, sadly, as he continues to walk and read. As Lorexan walks along the street alongside his sensei, someone bumps into him. He glances at the boy, holding a scroll in his hand, and glares. "Watch where you're going, kid..." Lorexan mutters menacingly before continuing down the street towards the gym. Hibiki shakes in his shoes, having a slight panic attack, before letting out a sharp exhale."I-I'm sorry..." He says quietly. Lorexan ignores the kid and follows his sensei into the gym. "You still haven't told me why we're here..." he says in a monotone voice, looking around. "Just shut it, Lorexan. You know damn well why we're here." says Kumakuro Sensei, walking through a nearby doorway. Hibiki remembers he left his bag in the gym. He breaks into a sprint heading back to the gym. He enters the building, looking for it. Lorexan leans against a pole and looks over at the doors with a half dead expression. ''"Not this kid again..." ''he thinks to himself as he sees the kid from before. Hibiki catches a glance from Lorexan, and it burns a hole through his heart...Or that's what it feels like. He quickly rushes into the secluded room he had trained in, and finds his bag."Finally..." Lorexan silently appears behind the kid and mutters next to his ear, "What's a kid like you doing at a gym like this?" Hibiki feels a cold chill run down his back, as he clutches his bag."I-I-i-I was j-j-just getting my b-bag..." He stammers, turning around, and backing up against the wall of the secluded training area. Lorexan looks into the kids eyes and begins using his Lost Thought Jutsu, which allows him to drain a person of their concious thoughts, but then his sensei appears and says to him, "Cut it out. We're not here to fight, just to get the Ryo and go." At this Lorexan releases the kid from the jutsu and grins at him before turning and walking out. Hibiki holds himself as he slinks down the wall, shaking."T-That..Boy...." He looks up."What Ryo?..." He thinks to himself. Lorexan strides along next to his sensei, who was now carrying a considerable amount of Ryo in a pouch that dangled from his side. "Why must you always bring me along on your errands..." Lorexan pesters. "Because, Lore, if people decide to give me a hard time, I have you to fix it." says Kumakuro Sensei with a grin on his face. Hibiki looks at the two and realizes immediately they stole it. He trembles, before letting out a yell."H-Hey! Give that back to the Gym!" He says, many people looking at him, and then too the Men. Lorexan looks over his shoulder, his head slightly cocked to the side. "What was that, kid?" He asked, a grimace growing on his face. Hibiki's eyebrows lower."Scum like you...Make me sick!" He yells, focusing his chakra."These people, the owners. They are stressed enough, they don't need the likes of you taking their security from them! Give them back the Ryo, NOW!" He yells. Lorexan begins laughing maniacally before he turns around and looks at the boy. "And just who do you think you're talking to?" Asked Lorexan, sliding off his overcoat, revealing the scar-looking marks all over his arms and neck. Hibiki darts forward, as his foot glows a wispy blue, his power amplified by chakra. He delivers a swift side kick to Lorexan's jaw, and then hops up, slinging his other leg over to do a spin kick sending speeding back into the wall."I'm...Talking to you!" He says, getting into a stance. The people around them cheer. Loresan, who is up against a wall now, begins to chuckle. "You've done it now kid." Then Lorexan takes off his mask to reveal the scar stretching across his face. He sinks into the wall behind him, laughing psychotically before emerging behind the kid. He kicks the kid in a blink of an eye and he is sent tumbling across the room. "Now, let's really fight!" He says, a blood-thirsty tone in his voice. Commenced Category:Battleground Category:RP Area